


Rainy Days

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: “Underdog? What are you doing here?" He asks, when he opens the door.“Right now, getting wet” He says with a smile and TJ moves to let him in.“Wait here” TJ goes directly to the closet and gives him a white dry towel. “I don’t want you to get sick”Tyrus Month 2018Day 14: Muffin





	Rainy Days

TJ really loves rainy days, lying in his room, looking at some series, singing his songs to full volume now that there is no one at home except him. Maybe he’ll have some coffee. He still don't know what's really fascinating about drinking it, or he just doesn't know how to prepare it and that YouTube tutorial lied to him.

Just now, he enjoys the sound of the rain, the cold he feels on his face as he looks out the window of his room, the heat of his pajamas that he does not care to be using at five in the afternoon on a Friday. His parents are at work, maybe he'll see them till tomorrow morning, he's got money to order a pizza. He doesn’t want to shower.

He looks at his phone for the eighth time, wanting to be a little braver and send that message that has been around his head since the beginning of the week.

Just eight simple words, a question mark and the feeling that has been with him for a few months.

He decides to throw the phone to the bed and go out of his bedroom for something to eat. Already in the kitchen he looks for something he actually wants to eat. Bur right now, he can only think about drinking a cup of poorly made coffee with a chocolate muffin. Today, he could not eat one, again.

The rain starts to get stronger, he moves away from the kitchen and turns on the TV. After too many channels with nothing that interests him, he decides to leave a music video channel. When suddenly someone knocks the door violently.

He wonders who might be at this time, with this weather, on this quiet and boring day. Before he can get to the door, the bell rings very insistently. He rushes with some anger at the door.

“Underdog? What are you doing here?" He asks, when he opens the door.

“Right now, getting wet” He says with a smile and TJ moves to let him in.

“Wait here” TJ goes directly to the closet and gives him a white dry towel. “I don’t want you to get sick” He smiles and watches him dry as much as he can; leaving his backpack on the floor.

“Thanks” He says, TJ looks at him, he’s still soaking.

“Why don’t you take off your clothes” When he realizes what he just have said, and looking at Cyrus’s cheeks, he knows that his words went in other direction. “I mean, you’re still wet. I’ve got some clothes I can borrow you. The bathrooms is over there” He doesn’t expect any answer, he goes to his room and searches some clothes he can borrow Cyrus.

When he finds the clothes, he knocks the bathroom door, feeling really nervous.

“Here's the clothes” Cyrus opens just a little the door and takes the clothes; he does not say a thing. He just makes a nervous smile.

TJ decides to sit at a wait in the living room, realizing that he has not the slightest idea how Cyrus got his address.

“Do I look as ridiculous as I feel?” He did not hear the door open or Cyrus’s footsteps approaching the sofa, sitting net to him. And he definitely looked ridiculous, but in a cute way.

“You always looks good, Underdog”

“You’re the only one who thinks that. I mean, I know I’m handsome, but even I know that I have a lot of ugly days” Cyrus tries to avoid his eyes, but after three attempts, he surrenders.

“Why are you here? How do you know here I live?”

“Well, Jonah helped me get your address. He meets a guy on the frisbee team, who knows someone from the band, who knows someone from the soccer team who knows someone from the basketball team who sent us to Buffy to ask your friends your address”

“And what was so important that you had to ask all those people?” He asks and that's the moment Cyrus remembers his backpack.

“Oh, I brought you something.” He grabs the backpack and pull out the only thing inside, a full box of chocolate muffins.

“Really? For me?” He knows he sounds more excited than he wanted to show and that his face probably just looks like a little boy on Christmas, but now he doesn't care.

“Well, the whole week you’ve stolen the last chocolate muffin for me at school.”

“And you had to come in the rain to give them to me?”

“My stepfather told me that it’s always helpful bring something to eat to the person you like.” TJ dropped half of his muffin to the floor.

“What!?”

“I like you?”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable…”

“It makes me feel really uncomfortable.” TJ says. “But in a good way. Because I like you too”

“And you have to say it like that?” TJ laughs, Cyrus just smiles. “You made me believe I had bought you a box of muffins in vain.”

“Well, we have muffins, and I can make you some coffee and popcorns. We can watch a movie, I mean is still raining.”

“I´d love to do that.” TJ smiles, when he’s hugging Cyrus in his couch, watching a boring movie, eating muffins, popcorn and pizza. He drinks from his cup; coffee had never tasted better.

 


End file.
